Not All Things are Faerytales
by crazygundamgirl
Summary: Twilight/Naruto crossover. Miki has been moved to Forks from Detroit with her adoptive family, only to meet the pack shortly after. She finds out their secret, and they find out about the mythical worlds. SethxOC. edited prologue a bit
1. Prologue

**Not All Things are Faerytales**

**by crazygundamgirl Prolouge**

_Disclaimer: Gah, I hate these.. But I don't own Twilight. If I did, well… I'd be in it and the Cullens and the pack would get glomped many many times. And I don't own Naruto either, since I'd make it totally yaoi-ified XD_

_BTW: It's kinda slow at the start and a little weird, but.. The first fight (sucky-ish, sorry!) is in chapter three... It gets better from there on, IMO ;_

Boxes. Boxes _**everywhere**_. The large, open house that is usually neatly chaotic is _filled_ with boxes, all the large furniture being outside in moving vans. The crimson, mustard yellow and light green walls were bare of their normal pictures. In general, the house was filled with the chaos of moving day. In the middle of it all, two people stood looking around the house they were leaving, and most likely never going to see again. 15-year-old Maeda Miki **((A/N: She's Japanese, so last name first.))** was comforting her adopted mother, 26-year-old Magenta "Maggie" Brandon.

"Why oh why did Andy have to leave so early! Not even coming back for a few days to help us start moving!" Maggie said, exasperated.

"Mags—" Miki rolled her eyes.

"How many times have I told you to call me mom?" Maggie scolded.

Miki rolled her eyes again. "Fine, _mom_ – you know I'm not comfortable calling you that, by the way – seriously, our neighbors are helping us move, remember? So we have help. And don't even start saying that Andy – fine, dad, don't like calling him that either – didn't take anything with, since he did pack the trailer with all his stuff, the fragile crap, game systems and our desktop computers."

Maggie sighed sadly. "But a four…"

"Four day drive if we stop a lot. I'm not in the mood to be a tourist for the next few days, since I kinda want to get to Forks and _stay_." Miki shifted her weight, silently wishing that her friends could come and wish her goodbye – her farewell party got interrupted by her friend Taz's mom going into labor, so everyone went to the hospital to see the baby.

Maggie looked up at the balcony and the new half-wall that replaced the old railing, then outside to the deck. "All the work we've done… Half-wall, painting the whole house, new deck, new kitchen, three new bathrooms out of four, wood floor, tile entry, new windows… All of it _finally_ done, then just to get notice that we have to move. What the fuck is up with that?!"

"Duno." Miki shrugged, then left to go help move her books from the front room/library/her office. Maggie went to help move the stuff from the storage room in the basement.

"We have WAY too much crap…" Both women muttered.

By about 4PM, everything that was not being shipped over later was packed in the two moving vans and Maggie's silver minivan. The duo was saying goodbye and thank you for helping them pack, Miki sad that her friends were not able to show up.

She tuned the neighbors out and started thinking about the good times she's had with her group of friends in the two years since she had moved to Lake Orion. After a few minutes, her mind drifted to what Forks would be like, and then what her friends reactions to her moving there were.

"_Forks? That's supposed to be an utensil, not a town…" Nicole had mused._

"_Is there a Sporks too? If there is, I wanna move there!" Carson giggled. Toni rolled her eyes at her sisters weirdness._

"_I saw it on The Weather Channel a few days ago… Which confused me, since isn't Port Angeles bigger than Forks?" Taz asked._

_Miki nodded, then looked over at the drawing Lina, the reading Buck, and eating Sammi, Nicole and Tina. An announcement came over the PA in the commons __**((A/N: The commons are the lunch room/ place to meet people before or after school or during passing time))**__, but the voices of the 500-odd students in D lunch drowned it out. "I can't believe it's the last day I'm going to be in Lake Orion…" She sighed sadly. "I'm going to miss everything…"_

_All of her friends stopped what they were doing, eating lunch for most of them, and looked at Miki as she said this. None of them were happy that one of the newest non-freshman addition to their group was sad. Just as Miki started to cry, everyone at the table, minus the guys, looked at each other, nodded, then got up and hugged Miki._

"_Cheer up! We all have webcams now so we can still see each other and have virtual sleepovers and stuff!" Sammi grinned._

_Miki laughed slightly. It was hard to stay sad when her friends, especially Sammi, were there. "True, so true. I think we should have our first virtual sleepover the day after I get there.. A week from today."_

Miki was jolted out of her memories by her iPhone going off. Looking at the caller ID, she smiled seeing Taz's face on the screen.

"Hey T. What's up? Glad _someone's_ calling me today!" Miki laughed.

She could hear Taz laughing too. "Yeah, sorry about that. We got a project in English that's due tomorrow, so we're all cramming. It sucks that we had to do it on your last day here, but oh well… We're almost done now."

"Tell Mr. Weber he's evil for me, will you?" Miki said, still smiling.

"But hey, go to the back of your house, under the deck." Taz said. Miki thought she heard other voices, but she couldn't be sure since she was around people.

"Why?"

"Just get back there." Taz said, then hung up. Miki sighed and put her iPone back in her pocket, excused herself from the house, then walked around to under the desk. She squealed when she saw all her good friends there.

"You guys! I thought you forgot about me!" Miki squealed.

Lina, the artist. Tina, the writer. Sammi, the peppy best friend. Nicole, the quiet bookworm. Buck, the fellow Gundam fam. Carson, the crazy anime fan. Toni, the music lover. And of course Taz, the best friend a girl could ever have.

"Like we'd do that to you!" Buck said, a huge grin across his face.

"Yeah, after your party got cut short, we owe you." Toni smiled.

"Sadly, we really do have that project, so we can't stay…" Taz sighed.

Lina nodded in the direction of the front yard, where the teens could hear the moving trucks starting. "Looks like you can't either…"

"But we just wanted to say goodbye to you in person." Nicole and Sammi nodded, as did everyone else.

Miki smiled, trying not to cry. When she heard Maggie call for her to go up front and get in the car, she frowned, and gave all her friends a huge hug. "I'll talk to you guys later… Maggie said we'd stop around 9 every day, so I can talk on IM after then. I just wish Jacob had been able to stay too…"

All of her friends smiled knowingly. Everyone but Jacob and Miki thought that Miki had a HUGE crush on the Quileute boy. Of course, if Miki knew what they thought, she would deny it – after all, it's not Jacob she has a crush on, it's one of his friends that she's talked to over MySpace.

A few minutes later, Miki and Maggie were leaving the neighborhood.

"It feels weird knowing this is the last time we're going to go this exact route…" Maggie sighed.

Miki nodded in agreement, already fiddling with the satellite radio. "I guess I should be listening to 96.3 or something, but oh well… That's what the cellular internet card is for."

Maggie laughed, "Yeah. That's true."

Four Days Later- June 12 2008

"Well, here we are! Forks, Washington." Maggie yawned. It was 11.30 at night, on their last day of travelling. "Five more minutes till the house.."

"Good, I don't want you to fall asleep…" Miki said. She yawned, then both of them laughed.

In a few minutes, the duo arrived at a average-sized Victorian-style house. Neither of them could see details in the dim light of the headlights, but they knew from Andrew that it was a little bit of a fixer-upper, especially on the outside- Andrew had worked on getting the main living areas (bedrooms, bathrooms, and kitchen) livable. The outdoor light had been left on, and as soon as the car had stopped, Andrew was outside and opening Maggie's door.

"Hey, Hey, Andy, wait to tell her hello until you get in your guys' room!" Miki laughed, then hugged him. "I'm going to go to my room and sleep.. PLEASE sleep tonight!"

Miki grabbed her overnight bag and her giant teddy bear, Zest, then walked inside. _Okay. Tour later. Bed now._ She thought, holding back a yawn. When she went upstairs, she walked into the room at the end of the hall in the corner of the house, and grinned. It was the room that had part of the tower in it, and her queen-sized canopy bed was up in the tower. The rest of the room had boxes and furniture scattered around, waiting for her to organize it. "I think I like this place already."

Okay, there might be some inconsistancies in this, but that's because I changed the guy and the time of year XP; So sorry if you get confused!

Reviews greatly welcomed :D

And please no flames? I'm just getting back into writing and I know it sucks and makes no sense sometimes, but that's just me and my thought process being written out…

CrazyGundamGirl


	2. The Meeting

**Not All Things are Faerytales**

**by crazygundamgirl**

**Chapter One**

_Disclaimer: Gah, I hate these.. But I don't own Twilight. If I did, well… I'd be in it and the Cullens and the pack would get glomped many many times. And I don't own Naruto either, since I'd make it totally yaoi-ified XD_

**June 14 2008**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Miki stared out of the window next to her bed, the High School Musical 2 soundtrack blasting from her 80 gig video iPod being the only thing saving her from complete and utter boredom. She knew what her friends in Michigan would say if they knew she liked High School Musical, but one of their old neighbors had gotten her both DVDs for the car ride, and she had fallen in love with both movies, much to her dismay. Though she isn't afraid to admit that Ryan and Kelsi are her favorite characters – they are just both awesome and have the coolest hats, in her opinion. A few minutes later, her iPod died.

"Oh come onnn…" She grumbled. Since she woke up at six in the morning, she had been trying to stay as quiet as she could so her guardians would think that she was asleep and wouldn't ask her to come and help clean. Now it's 3:30 pm. Around 7:30am, Magenta had come in to see if she was awake and discovered the girl playing Kingdom Hearts 2. Miki agreed to work on painting her room, doing as much as she could by herself. An hour ago, she had finished the first layer of paint on most of the walls, and she decided against going downstairs and doing more painting and getting her arms even more sore and just changed into her Tinkerbell nightgown and lounge pants that she had gotten from the Disney Store at the mall near her old house right before she moved and sat and listened to music on her bed.

As she was plugging her iPod into her old iHome, she realized that she hasn't eaten anything but some cookies since dinner the night before. Miki reluctantly headed downstairs to get some chocolate double stuffed Oreos – hey, who said she had to eat a healthy brunch? When she reached the top of the stairs on the second floor, she heard voices that she didn't recognize talking to Magenta.

_Great. Now I can't slide down…_ Miki groaned as she walked down.

When she reached the bottom, she saw four teenagers standing there. Magenta turned around, having heard the squeaky stair. "Miki! I was just about to get you! Noel, Janice, Danielle and Aurora are here to see you. If you want, you can go down to La Push with them." Magenta saw the unsure look on Miki's face, and laughed softly. "You can get out of painting."

Miki grinned, "Just let me change and grab some Oreos!"

Magenta laughed as Miki sped upstairs. "Told you I'd be able to get her to go with you… Thanks for helping me out, by the way. Miki's still kinda bummed about having to leave all her friends in Michigan. Her getting out of the house with people will help."

Noel laughed, "No problem. Me and Dani had to move a few years ago, so we know how much it sucks."

"We didn't move across the country though, just up from LA…" Danielle added. "But we still know. Big city to small town isn't fun easy."

A few minutes later, Miki slid down the banister in a purple Happy Bunny shirt that says "Cute But Psyco", a denim miniskirt, and black wrap-around Birkenstock sandals over a plain dark blue bikini. Once she landed, Miki skidded through the dining room and into the kitchen. She grabbed her package of Oreos and an orange soda and stuffed them into her black Hello Kitty tote bag as she slid back into the living room. "I'm ready!"

Magenta smiled at the five teens, "Have fun, ect ect you know the rest."

The teens smiled as they walked out the door and got into Danielle and Noel's mothers 2007 Chrysler Town & Country.

"Sorry about this. Maggie was talking to our parents, and they convinced us to come and take you to the end of the year party in La Push today and the one the Cullen's are having tomorrow…" Noel said, looking at Miki through the rearview mirror.

Miki shrugged, "I was going to just paint and watch movies all day… My friends from Lake Orion are all at end of school year parties, so… I guess it'd be more fun to hang out with other people and try to make some friends to hang out with over the summer. So thanks for saving me from boredom!"

Danielle turned around and looked at her from the front passenger seat, "You weren't going to do anything?"

Miki shook her head. "Nope. Since I finished school early back in Michigan, I didn't get to meet anyone at school… All we have to do at home is finishing up the remodeling and painting."

"The house looked like it was done though.." Janice said absentmindedly. Every time she is in a car, especially when her sisters aren't there, she just stares out the window at the passing scenery, only giving half of her attention to the conversation in the car – it's something that she doesn't get to do often, with her sisters being _very_ loud and obnoxious at times.

"Eh, Andrew's been working on it since the beginning of May. The people who owned it before us had almost finished renovations in the main rooms, so we just finished that up…" Miki sighed. "We've just got to finish the guest rooms and my room…"

The other four girls in the car nodded knowingly.

A few minutes later, the car pulled up to a beach. There were a few other cars there, some with Forks High School stickers, and one or two that were from La Push. There were a lot more people down on the beach than could fit in all the cars, so Miki guessed that some of the people from La Push had walked there. From the parking lot area, you could see and hear that there were a lot of happy people. The four that Miki had came with were headed to the party, and only Aurora noticed that Miki had stopped to stare at the scene. The pink-haired girl doubled back to Miki and put her hand on the other girls shoulder.

"M-Miki, what's wrong?" Aurora asked quietly. Miki jerked back to reality when she heard Aurora's voice for the first time since meeting her.

"Nothing, nothing… Just remembered something." Miki sighed. "Well, I guess we should join the party… That food smells good…"

Aurora looked at Miki and then followed her to the beach.

Once she reached the beach, Noel dragged Miki over to a group of gigantic men and a few much smaller girls.

"Miki, you met some girls, now you have to meet some guys!" Noel grinned. "Everyone, this is Miki Brandon. She just moved here from Michigan last week. Miki, this is Seth, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Collin and Brady."

"Ahh, so this is the girl that everyone's been talking about at school?" Collin grinned.

Miki blushed faintly, "Everyone's talking about me?"

Janice nodded, "It's not often there's new people in this area!"

"Hey, Miki, it okay with you if I go and find some of my friends?" Noel asked. Miki nodded, and Noel ran off to a group of people close to the beach.

"Hey, what's up with sourpuss?" Miki giggled, nodding at Jacob. Said boy glowered at her.

"Ahh, it's just the girl he likes moved to Alaska a few months ago. He's still not happy about it, even though a normal human would have gotten over it by now! Though we think he likes Jan" Danielle giggled.

Janice blushed as Miki patted Jacob on the back. It surprised everyone who knew about the werewolves that she didn't comment on the heat. "Poor, poor boy. You know, this is sorta like an manga I've read…"

Embry looked at her, "Which one?"

"Uhm… Okay, I might not have read it in a manga. But it is like something that would be in one!" Miki grinned.

"Hey! Emily's here!" Brady exclaimed. He ran up to help Emily bring down the food with Collin and Quil and some other boys.

Seth looked at the confused Miki. "Emily is Sam Uley's wife, everyone agrees that she's the best cook on Earth."

Soon, all the food was set up along the beach at everyone was eating. Miki was sitting with Noel, Danielle, Janice, Embry, and Seth. Even though it was obvious that Embry was waiting for something, he and Miki were still talking and having fun. The two were plotting to start a mini war with the squirt guns, but then a Sebring pulled up. When the passenger stepped out, Embry jumped up.

"Zizi! You're…" He trailed off when Zizi came around to the other side of the car so she could be seen. "P-pregnant?"

Zizi grinned sheepishly. "Yeah… Uhm… Six months. Fai wanted to tell, but I convinced him to let me surprise everyone."

Miki looked to Janice.

"Zizi is Embry's girlfriend. She had to go to New Zealand for a few months, so this party is sorta a welcome back party too." Janice explained. "She left January second… I guess it's a good thing that she's already graduated!"

Miki giggled. Seth looked at Miki, a blush on his face. Miki _still_ hadn't realized that the Seth that she was sitting next to was the Seth she knew from MySpace and had a crush on.

A few hours later, Miki and Embry had started and lost the water gun fight – of course, that was to be expected, with it being her, Embry and Seth against more than ten people. Since mostly everyone was thoroughly soaked, they decided to go swimming. Even though the water was not exactly warm, Danielle and all of the boys from La Push minus Embry (who was somewhere with Zizi) and Seth dove right in. The people who didn't go swimming decided to play bocce ball, and Seth decided to take Miki on a hike to a area that was good for watching the now-setting sun – of course, he didn't tell Miki that, just to follow him.

"So, Miki, tell me about yourself." Seth said.

Miki shrugged, "Not much to tell… I just moved here from Michigan, which I really miss. Lake Orion was really pretty in the spring and fall… And all my friends are awesome, we all were the crazy anime and mythical creature fans of the school… I used to live in Japan, but I moved when I was three… Ah, I love fire and watching violent movies and thrillers even though I shouldn't… _Cloverfield_ and _Sweeney Todd_are my favorite movies still, though _Juno_ was pretty good…"

"Why do you say you shouldn't see thrillers?" Seth asked. He helped Miki climb over a fallen tree that was in the path, and the two smiled at each other.

Miki sighed as she jumped off the top of the tree. "I get paranoid about things easily. After I saw _Cloverfield_ for the first time, it took a month for me to be able to walk around my room with the lights off and listening to my iPod. 'Course, not as bad as when I watched the season one finale of _Psych_… I had huge windows in my old house – and I'm pretty sure we had a ghost – so I kept thinking that I was going to get pushed out of one of the windows. Thankfully, that only lasted a few days…" Miki mumbled.

Seth laughed at this.

"Hey! It's not funny!"

"Afraid of windows?"

"That was only for a few days! That was before I'd even see—wait no, that was after the worst case of paranoia…."

"Worst case of paranoia?"

--cut to resulllts!!--

"I watched Steven King's IT. It's been three years this September since I've seen it, and to this day I'm still afraid of clowns."

"What else did it make you afraid of? Bathrooms?"

"Actually… Yeah… And fortune cookies, and spiders even more, and sewers, and more…."

"Seriously?"

Miki nodded. "Seriously."

"How were you afraid of bathrooms and fortune cookies?"

"Bathrooms had blood coming out of the faucet, and I'm pretty sure there were eyes and spiders coming out of the fortune cookies. Oh, it didn't help that I had to take a shower after I watched it."

Seth burst out laughing.

Miki glared at him. "So why are we going out here and are we there yet?"

"I have to show you something. We're almost there."

Miki blinked. The duo was now at a small clearing next to the water that was perfect for viewing the sunset. "Oh... wow!"

Seth grinned, "Like it?"

Miki nodded mutely. As she was walking closer to the water, she tripped on a root. But before she hit the ground, a pair of strong and very warm arms caught her. She looked up and gasped quietly as she finally realized that the Seth she had been talking to all afternoon was the Seth that she had a crush on.

"You okay?" He asked.

Miki nodded again, shaking off the strange feeling inside her.

Ack, I know, awkward end.

But I can't really help it, I ran out of ideas for the chap XP;

Review!


	3. The Fight and Revelation

**Not All Things are Faerytales **

**A Seth Clearwater Love Story**

**by crazygundamgirl**

**Chapter Two**

_Disclaimer: Gah, I hate these.. But I don't own Twilight. If I did, well… I'd be in it and the Cullens and the pack would get glomped many many times. And I don't own Naruto either, since I'd make it totally yaoi-ified XD_

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

**June 24 2008**

Miki groaned as she was slammed against a tree by a stranger. Well, more precisely, the injured Miki as a Siberian Husky was slammed into a tree by a vampire.

She had been out exploring the woods around her new house, and had made it halfway to La Push. Of course, she had decided to turn into her dog form half an hour ago, having been completely bored of the house.

And the fact that she had phased meant that she was hopeless in a fighting situation.

"Hm. You look _delicious_." The vampire said. A gust of wind blew the scent of her blood towards the vampire, and she smirked. "I wonder if your blood tastes as good as it smells? Strangely human…"

_No no no!_ Miki groaned. The vampire put her mouth to Miki's furry throat.

Just then, another gust of wind carried a strange scent towards the duo. The vampire jolted up.

A giant russet wolf appeared from behind the tree, followed by a slightly smaller sandy brown wolf, chocolate brown wolf, and a grey wolf with darker grey spots on his back. Three of them charged at the vampire, and the sandy brown one nudged his nose against Miki's side. His cold nose hit one of the cuts, and Miki whimpered.

Moments later, the wolves had chased the vampire off. All four wolves went behind a bush, and Miki's eyes widened at what she saw.

The four wolves turned into four of the boys from the party.

_Werewolves…_ She thought.

Seth picked her up – ignoring the stares from Jacob, Quil and Embry - and they started heading in what Miki could only guess was the way towards La Push.

By the time they got to a small light blue house, Miki was barely conscious.

Emily met them at the door. "What happened?"

"A vampire was attacking her." Seth sighed and went to the living room to set the puppy down. Emily followed and put a towel down on the faded blue couch, and then went to call a vet, dodging

That was when Miki lost consciousness and transformed back into a human. In front of the pack.

"Aw man, she keeps her clothes!" Seth and Embry groaned. Apparently, it had not registered in their heads that the new girl in Forks is not human. The others sighed and shook their heads, and then they all looked at her, only looking away when the rest of the pack arrived.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked as soon as he saw Miki. "You said there was a vampire attacking a puppy…"

"Yeah. She was the puppy." Quil said.

Sam looked at him, and then back to Miki.

"She looks like crap." Leah said.

Seth looked at Miki and saw that what Leah said was true. Her dark blue hair was matted with blood, and she had one black eye. Many cuts and scrapes covered the skin not covered by her black Sweeney Todd t-shirt, denim miniskirt, thick dark navy leggings and black ballet flats. Her left arm appeared broken. "Yeah…"

"Isn't she the one you imprinted on?" Collin asked him, and everyone looked at him.

Seth nodded mutely.

From the couch where Miki was laying, she could see a group of men and one woman that were whispering to each other at the other end of the living room. The smells of cookies being baked – chocolate chip? – wafted in from the kitchen.

"Great… Just great…" Miki mumbled. _Now they know my secret! Damnit! Why the hell was I so freakin _stupid_?? I could _tell _there was a vampire around!_

Sam, the tallest of the men, walked back towards her. "Could you tell us how you ended up in that situation?"

Miki sighed. "I don't really remember." She lied. "All I remember is a vampire attacking me for no reason."

The pack groaned slightly.

"What the hell are you?" Collin asked.

"Do you really want to know?" She sighed again when the pack nodded. "Fine… I'm a faery."

They gaped at her.

"Aren't faerys supposed to be tiny?" Leah scoffed.

"And wings!"

Miki groaned. "No! Real faerys are _not_ like in the stories! We're normal sized, can turn…. Hey, have any of you read Thithe, Valiant, or Ironside by Holly Black?"

Leah was the only one who nodded.

"We're a bit like those faery. Except we have different levels, so the first level is trainees, which is learning the rules and stuff. Then there's what I am, faery apprentice – we learn spells, learn our special ability, and sometimes you find out your element. Then the last level is Final Form, which is when you don't need a teacher but you have to be one for a while, you can have a _lot_ more freedom, and you get your wings. Oh, and we can't be turned into a vampire… Except for trainees, because they don't have all of their magic yet."

"Dude, 'By The Sea' just popped into my head…" Collin blinked.

Miki giggled. "Which part?"

"'I could eat you up, I really could'… And why are you laughing?"

Miki had started laughing as soon as he started saying the line from the song. "I'm sorry! It's just… Vampire-y… and Johnny Depp in a black and white striped bathing suit X3;"

The whole pack sighed.

"How did you turn into a dog?" Leah asked.

Miki shrugged, "It's a long story."

"We have time." Sam said.

"Do I have to tell?"

"We'd all love hear more about you." Emily smiled, walking back into the room with a plate of cookies. Miki noticed the large scar on the older woman's face, but knew it was best to ignore it."Miki, would you like some cookies?"

"What kind?"

"Chocolate chip."

Miki's eyes widened. "Yes! Please!"

"Does this mean you'll tell?" Embry said. He groaned when Emily swatted his hand away from the plate with a look that said 'let her get what she wants first.'

"Only if you guys tell about why _you_ turned back from we—" She paused, deciding not to finish that sentence and stuffed a cookie in her mouth instead. "Emily, these are fantastic!!"

Emily smiled at her, "Thank you."

"Turned back from what?" Paul asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Miki sighed.

Seth poked her, "Really?"

"I'll let you have my cookies." Embry sighed, holding up two more.

Miki's eyes brightened. "Curse my love of food!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well?" Sam asked after a minute.

"Werewolves."

Everyone stared at her.

"Dude, the only way to phase back is either by me doing it or by losing consciousness. Which means, I saw those four," She nodded towards the four boys that had found her, "Phase back."

"But you were unconciou-" Embry started.

Miki sighed. "Did you even hear what I said?"

"Yea… Oh…"

Jacob rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Embry's head. "Idiot."

"Hey!"

Miki giggled, and then winced. "Ow…"

Seth looked at her, clearly worried. "What's wrong?"

Miki stared at him. "Just look at me."

Seth paused, and chucked, embarrassed. "Oh, right… Do you think you'd be able to make it to the hospital?"

Miki started to shrug, and then paused. "Maybe. How far is it?"

"Not even a mile."

Miki nodded, "Yeah, I can manage a ride. Not as bad as I've had it before, so…"

"Had it before?" Collin asked.

"Dude, I'm a faery, and an Uchiha, my brother is out to kill me. What the hell do you -- SHIT!" Miki squeaked and covered her mouth with her good hand. Everyone stared at her. "I'm not an Uchiha?"

Leah rolled her eyes, "Nice poker face."

Miki glowered. "Shaddup, I'm like Hagrid – yes, Harry Potter Hagrid – when it comes to secrets."

"Who're the Uchihas?" Brady asked.

Everyone stared at him.

"Eh, most of the clan was killed when I was three by my brother." Miki shrugged, "They were a ninja clan from Konohagakure – Americans know it as the Village Hidden in the Leaves – in Japan."

"So you're a ninja?" Paul stared at her.

"Not really. Ita-Ita wants to kill us still, so Sandaime Hokage – " Miki paused, seeing a few confused looks, "Itachi's my brother, Sandaime Hokage is the Third Hokage, or leader of the village, he died a few years ago, replaced by Tsunade, the Godaime or fifth hokage, and yes, there was a fourth, but he died a long time ago sealing the Kyuubi… I'll tell you guys this later.. But yeah, Sandaime sent me and my twin to Alaska to keep us away from him…"

Seth paused. "So you have.."

"An insane older brother out to kill me. Yeah…"

"How old was he when he killed your family?" Sam asked.

"Hm… 13. I'm pretty sure he graduated the academy at six or seven, was a jonin – high level nin – by nine, ANBU captian by 13…"

Everyone stared at her, thinking the faery was kidding.

"Don't believe me? Check the net."

A/N

Okay, chapter done XD;

This part has gone on for a while…

Review please? D


	4. Storytime

**Not All Things are Faerytales **

**by crazygundamgirl**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: See any chapter before this.**

**A/N: Okay… Writing in the car and in class. Fun, ne? XD But yeah, this chapter is basically Miki's history (what she will tell, at least) and about the shinobi and faery worlds. I'm going to have details about my kind of faery, so pay attention to that XP (complete list thing will be posted in my LJ soon, and I'll have the link to it up when I have it posted v)**

**And I'm sorry for any crappyness or inconsistencies…**

**ALSO! There **_**will**_ **be Japanese words sprinkled into the fic. It's just how I write XP; But I will have translations, either after the word or at the end of the chap. **

**And thank you to Ukana Uchiha for being my first review! :3 (it reminded me to finish this chapter XD)**

"So who's your brother exactly?" Leah asked.

Miki sighed and looked out the window. Reluctantly, she prepared for the reactions. "Uchiha Itachi. S-Class missing nin, wanted by most of the hidden villages for murders –including my families – and other crimes."

She could tell everyone was shocked, at least to some degree.

"So… Why does he want to kill you?"

"Because I'm not human, baka (trans: idiot)..." Miki paused and looked at her stomach. She looked sheepish all of a sudden. "Are there any more cookies? I'm really hungry…"

Everyone, including Miki, laughed.

Emily smiled, and walked in with another plate of cookies and handed them to the small girl lying on her couch. "Here, Miki." She sent a warning glance to the pack, telling them not to eat the cookies without Miki saying they could.

"Why are you so hungry?" Brady asked after Miki had wolfed down a quarter of the plate.

Miki shrugged. "I guess it's 'cause I phased and was beat up… And I love to eat, sooo"

"Y—"

"Don't even say it, Paul."

"Say what?"

"How small I am and how much I eat and am still skinny."

Paul stared at her. "How the hell…"

Miki pointed to her head. "Can read minds… And it was kinda obvious."

Sam sighed. "Tell us about faery and ninja."

"No way, long story major!" She groaned when everyone stared at her. "What do you want to know?" Miki sighed after a minute of silence.

"Everything!" Brady grinned.

The injured girl groaned softly.

Emily, who was watching from the doorway, decided to speak up then, after seeing the slightly pained look upon the face of the small girl buried by blankets on her couch. "Guys, don't make her tell if she doesn't want to."

"It's alright, Emily… They have a right to know. If I'm here, and if there's other faery and witches here, my brother and the faery who think that associating with vampires and werewolves will expose us might try to attack. But it's a lot of stuff… So… Get comfortable, I guess."

Everyone sat down, scattered around the small room. Every single person had their attention focused on Miki.

"Uhm… Well," Miki paused, and then started to explain everything about the ninja villages, Akatsuki, and a theory about her brother that was floating around the academy students and genin - well, really anyone younger than Itachi (21). **((A/N: The rumor is what's being told in the recent chapters of the Naruto manga XD; Not gonna write a spoiler, just in case you haven't read it yet )) **She trailed off when she was finished, seeing the surprised, shocked and disbelieving faces. It was obvious that they didn't believe something, either that or they didn't think or know how someone so small and apparently innocent could be tied up in what she is.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Seth decided to speak up. "What about the faery things?" He looked around to see Jacob, Embry, Quil and Paul shaking their heads at him. "Whaaat? We can ask questions later, if…. That's not what it is, is it?" The other four nodded and Paul pointed at Miki. "Yes, that's..."

"I'm right here," Miki interrupted. The five boys blushed ever-so-slightly. "Do you guys still want to know the rest, or are you going to talk?" She couldn't help but sound a little cranky, she was tired, and thankfully the others knew that.

Sam nodded as he motioned for everyone to shut up. "Sorry about them."

Miki shrugged, "Eh, used to it because of Naruto… Well, I guess here goes nothing… I don't know everything yet **((A/N: XP; Aka I'm still adding stuff to the details and changing it around a bit, so…))**, so there might be a few holes, but I'll try…

"Well, there are three levels. From the time you are born until you are ten years old, or earlier if you are ready, you are a Faery Trainee. From whenever you moved up to about 18 or whenever you're ready, you're a Faery Apprentice. After that, you're a Final Form.

"Basically all the Trainees do is learn rules. There's the rare occasion where someone gains their element and/or special ability, but that doesn't happen often. Other than those occasions, Trainees can't use _any_ spells or anything with magic. You get your first teacher now, but it changes once you level up since the Trainee teachers are humans who know about our world or a witch.

"Then there's what I am, the Apprentice. The closer we get to the time we reach Final Form, the more magic we can use, and the better we can control it and our element…. Uhm… Oh, we get a Final Form teacher too, they usually have similar powers and opposing elements, but not always. And our scent starts to change, don't really know the details about that, but…

"And then Final Form. They are stronger by now, and get to be teachers for Trainees and Apprentices for a few years. Our special ability and element are a _lot_ easier to control, I've heard, and it gets a lot more powerful… Our scent changes all the way, too, my teacher said that it's to a mix of our Trainee scent and a flower or something…." Miki paused, took a deep breath – having only taken a few breaths while she was talking – and tried to remember more. "Oh! Of course!" A childish look of delight appeared on her face as she sat all the way up, "How could I forget! When you get to Final Form, you get wings!" She blushed when she realized how strange she must have sounded.

"Uhm, well, Apprentices and Final Forms have an immunity to vampire venom, but I've heard of a few people who didn't have the immunity or could get rid of it in themselves or someone else through a special ability. And we all can read minds when we want to, but I don't do it a lot. And we can 'flash'! It's basically being able to travel up to 1,000 miles at a time at the speed of light, but that's mostly another Final Form exclusive… And that's all I've got."Miki leaned back against the pillows. "I still have to find out who my teacher is here, or else I'd be able to tell more."

Everyone just stared at her, and she started to feel worried.

"That's…." Leah blinked, "Kinda cool…"

Miki grinned.

X3; Found the flash drive.

But it's going to be a while before the next chapter comes out.. Sorry ; (Unless I get reviews and/or ideas XD)

Byeees! :3

(Btw: Yes, the stuff about faery is straight from my own head… Which is why it might not make sense XD)

CrazyGundamGirl


	5. Authors Note

Negh.

I hate to do this to you guys. Especially with this being my most popular story...

But I've fallen out of love with Twilight in the last year (Half-Blood Prince came out and I rediscovered my inner Hogwarts student...). Naruto I still like, but I've moved on to other stuff. It's really unlikely that I will ever update this again.

Though if you like Harry Potter, you might be able to expect a story about it this summer! Or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I'm getting into that too (Halfway through book one, and omgg w). Those would probably come after June 2ed though, since that's the technical last day of school for me (yay seniors~).

If you want to take over this story, I can send you my stuff on it. I have a lot of backstory and information about my kind of faery that I still have in various places and I'm more than willing to let someone else do this for me :)

-CrazyGundamGirl

(Note: if you're watching both Not All Things Are Faerytales and Mimmy, yes, this is the same note.... Too lazy to make two and they're pretty much the same XD)


End file.
